The Spectacular Eight
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: Ludo has assembled a team of eight villains to go after Star's spell book and have taken Echo Creek. Now, Star must form a team of other teenage heroes to take her town back and save the ones she loves.


**NOTE: Disclaimers will be at the bottom**

* * *

The Spectacular Eight

Prologue

* * *

Normally in days such as this one, Ludo would be furious after being thwarted once again by Star Butterfly. Normally he would ramble on about how his minions were incompetent bafoons, trying to place the blame on someone else rather than his own, and would immediately plan out the next attack on the Princess of Mewni, only for the cycle to inevitably come back to full circle.

But not this time. After he and his new minions, a large spider and a giant bald eagle, were sent back to his hideout in the caverns of Mewni, this time, he had started to chuckle sinisterly before transitioning into a full blown maniacal laugh and looking down at his makeshift wand.

"Guess what?" he asked the wand, to which it responded with a pulsating sound, telepathically saying something to him in response. "There's a book!"

What he was referring to was Star's spell book which would later prove to be what assisted Star in defeating him once more. He had traveled to Echo Creek in an attempt to capture her extract knowledge from her so he could control his wand. He had assumed that since her wand was destroyed, thanks to Toffee, that it would be an easy task. However, he had quickly found out that Star had acquired a new wand after her old wand's destruction.

But though he had failed once again, news of this instruction book was most pleasing to him.

"This is perfect!" Ludo continued as he jumped off of the back of the eagle. "Now, we don't even have to go after that Butterfly brat! All we have to do is take that book for ourselves and Mewni will be ours for the taking!"

Just as he said that though, he remembered one slight problem that turned his evil, sharp toothed smile into a scowl.

"Oh, but it would be a fool's gambit to go back there after what happened!" he said. "She actually knows how to use her wand and she's learning more powerful spells with each second! Oh, to be so close yet oh so far!"

In a fit of rage, Ludo proceeded to kick a nearby boulder, only to then hear a cracking sound and screech in pain before grabbing his foot and hopping with his other. Suddenly, the wand proceeded to tell him something, though it didn't exactly give him any encouragement.

"Get help!?" he asked. "Need I remind you that the last time I tried that I was kicked out of my own castle!?" However, as the wand argued in favor of this suggestion, former tyrant realized, as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't appear to have any other options.

"Fine," Ludo finally said with a sigh of irritation. With that, he proceeded to use his scissors to open another dimension portal.

"Go and seek out warriors strong enough to take care of Star, but make sure that I can manage to keep them under my thumb," he ordered the wand. "I don't want a repeat of what happened when I hired that heinous reptile."

The wand then proceeded to levitate out of Ludo's hands and fly through the portal, seeking out new allies for its master.

Hours later, after searching through the entire planet, the wand had returned, though it had returned while Ludo was sleeping for the night. However, once the wand flew out of the portal, it flew right into Ludo's head, knocking him off of the stone bed he had made and rudely awakening him. Frustrated, Ludo got back on his feet and angrily picked the wand back up.

"What!?" he shouted. The wand then proceeded to tell him that during its journey, it had managed to find seven worthy candidates for joining this new, villainous team he was creating. Hearing this, Ludo smirked with sinister glee.

"Girls!" he called out, and in response, the spider and eagle crawled out of one of the caverns. "We have a team to assemble."

And with that, he turned his head back to the wand.

"Lead the way," he commanded.

* * *

Back on Earth, in a massive, seemingly average American city, a portal opened on the top of an insurance building and from it emerged Ludo, riding atop the spider with the eagle perched behind him. Upon observing his surroundings, he had wondered if the wand lead him to the correct location.

"Are you sure this is the place?" he asked the wand. "Surely something so drab looking wouldn't be home to a warrior capable of defeating Star Butterfl-"

Then, upon hearing the sound of the eagle cawing and the spider screeching in terror, Ludo ceased speaking and noticed a massive shadow engulfing the building's roof. He then looked up, and his jaw nearly dropped in shock as he saw a colossal, red, hydra-like monster flying towards the building as if it were sent flying there by a great force of impact. The small tyrant instantly yelped in terror before the eagle grabbed the spider with its talons and flew off the tower, carrying both it and Ludo, before the monster crashed into the building.

Now Ludo was able to get a good view of what was going on all across the city. Monsters of all kinds of shapes and sizes were wreaking havoc everywhere while three colored streaks, one pink, another blue and the final green, were trying to stop them before they tear the city to the ground.

For Ludo wasn't in any average city.

He was in the city of Townsville.

Made even worse was that he was in Townsville during the first annual Monster Day. A celebration that the monsters of the nearby Monster Isle had created so that for one day they could reign free in Townsville to boost the morale of the creatures. And Townsville's protectors, the Powerpuff Girls, were busy trying to ensure that the city wasn't a crater once the monsters finally cease their celebrations

Needless to say, Ludo was not expecting any of this.

"...Never mind," was all he could say to the wand before the eagle narrowly avoided the fire blast of another monster.

Elswhere, in Townsville's prison, the entire facility was under lockdown in an attempt to ensure that should the monsters reach the building, the prisoners could not escape. One such prisoner, Sedusa, was not so much concerned over the ensuing anarchy outside. Rather she was concerned over how to exact her revenge on the Powerpuff Girls once she escapes the prison, as the supervillains of the city typically tend to do.

Every time she attempted to either rob the city of its valuables or take it over for herself, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were always there to stop her and haul her back to jail. In one case, she had even managed to lose her hair in the process. Thankfully for her, it had grown back since then, no thanks to the Ganggreen Gang, who, after being manipulated by her to do her dirty work, had left her at the girls' mercy after her last nefarious scheme failed.

What was she to do once she finally escaped was the question that continuously ran through her head since that day. Attacking the girls head on would mean her escape would be a round trip and the Ganggreen Gang were the only villains stupid enough to be deceived by her, aside from the Amoeba Boys that is, but since they were completely useless there was no sense in trying to use them, so she knew that it may be time to employ a different strategy. But what?

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she noticed that outside, a freight train that was on fire was heading towards the prison, no doubt thanks to one of the monsters. Instinctively, Sedusa shielded herself with her whip-like hair as one of the wheels of the train broke off and headed to the wall while the locomotive itself flew above the building and crashed behind it. The wheel then bounced on the ground a few times before smashing through the wall of Sedusa's cell, creating a giant hole, as the villainess' hair shielded her from the bricks that flew towards her.

Seizing the opportunity, she ran through the hole in the wall, only for the two guards that were keeping an eye on her to open the cell door and run after her. However, Sedusa retaliated by extending her hair towards the guards and grabbing them before smashing their heads against each other, knocking them out. Knowing the Powerpuff Girls would be busy trying to defend the city against the onslaught of monsters, she took this opportunity to make her escape.

Meanwhile, back with Ludo...

"WHY WOULD ANYBODY WANT TO LIVE IN THIS MEWNI-FORSAKEN CITY!?" he yelled in terror as the eagle desperately tried to avoid the slew of monsters and occasionally one of the girls, who thankfully for him haven't seemed to notice him. As he continued to avoid the chaos, Ludo kept his eyes peeled for the person that the wand had chosen in this city, but so far, he was unable to accomplish this thanks to both the army of giant monsters destroying the city and the fear of getting himself killed by said monsters.

"Oh, this is hopeless!" he said to the wand. "We'd have better luck finding a needle in a haystack!"

Then, all of a sudden, Ludo spotted a red clad woman with long, tendril-like hair knock out two security guards nearby the Townsville prison.

"Wait a minute, is that her?" he asked the wand, to which it telepathically told him that, indeed, she was the one they were looking for, before Ludo kicked the side of the eagle. "Quickly, before we lose her!"

The eagle then proceeded to dive downward towards this woman.

As Sedusa continued to make her escape, thoughts running rampant on where she was to go to avoid the widespread destruction, a shadow was suddenly cast on the ground which caused her to slide to a halt. Suddenly, a large eagle carrying an equally massive spider landed right in front of her. The eagle then proceeded to flail its wings outward, revealing Ludo standing atop the spider to the supervillainess...who was unimpressed by this attempt to make an entrance.

"Zoo's that way," Sedusa remarked as one of her hair tendrils pointed to her right.

Hearing this, Ludo needed every fiber of his small body to suppress himself from angrily yelling at her in response. Had this been when he had his legion of Mewni's monsters at his side this would have failed and would have likely resulted in Sedusa beating him to a pulp. However, Ludo now knew that doing so would get him nowhere in his mission to steal Star's book and had finally managed to calm himself down.

"You're definitely not from around here," Sedusa pointed out. "What do you want?"

"What I want, Sedusa, is to offer you a sort of...business proposal," Ludo answered, to which the villainess scoffed in response.

"Forget it, bird brain," she responded. "I don't do team-ups after what happened last time."

"Yes, yes, I know all about that, but this one has a slight alteration," Ludo replied. "I'LL be the one in charge."

Hearing this, Sedusa proceeded to burst out laughing, assuming he was simply joking, only to then realize he was serious. Now scowling and without warning, she proceeded to extend one of her hair tendrils to ensnare Ludo and pull him to her face to face. The spider and the eagle were about to retaliate to this only for Ludo, with a confident smirk, to lift a hand up as a means to tell them to stop, all while he slowly lifted his wand up as she started talking.

"What makes you think I'd work for some tiny, pathetic little pipsqueak like y-," she began, only to then immediately stop when she finally noticed the wand. "What is tha-"

All of a sudden, a green blast shot out of the wand, hitting Sedusa and sending her flying backwards, hitting the wall of a nearby building. The force of the blast also caused Ludo to be sent flying backwards as well, but the eagle proceeded to catch him in mid-air with its talons before gently setting him down.

Sedusa, meanwhile, struggled to get back on her feet when she noticed the former tyrant approaching her, the wand still in his hand. She then proceeded to stand back up with the assistance of her hair but made no move against him, for now at least.

"This, my dear, is a piece of a mystical artifact from another dimension," Ludo said as an answer to the obvious question Sedusa was about to ask. "It has the power cast a multitude of powerful spells the likes of which no one in your world has ever seen."

Of course, Sedusa was somewhat taken aback by this revelation, but something didn't seem to add up. The tone of his voice suggested that there was some kind of drawback, but if this wand was as powerful as he suggested, what setbacks could their possibly be?

"But..." Sedusa said for him.

"I CAN'T CONTROL THIS STUPID THING!" Ludo suddenly shouted as he shook the wand up and down, not able to keep his anger inside anymore. Suddenly, almost as if to respond to Ludo's outburst, the wand let out a powerful blast that sent him screaming upwards before falling roughly to the ground.

"Note to self: do not call the sentient wand stupid," Ludo mumbled to himself before getting back on his feet and turning to face Sedusa, who was clearly starting to grow impatient.

"And where do I come in in all this?" she asked.

"I was just getting to that," Ludo answered as he brushed some dirt off of his outfit. "You see, there is a spell book that can help be learn how to properly use this wand, but someone who has a wand of her own has it, so I had the wand seek out anyone who would be strong enough to take care of her, and, as you can see, you were one of the ones it chose."

Ludo gave Sedusa the time to take all of this in, but he then noticed a look that he had expected her to give him.

"Yes, I know, 'What do I have to gain in all of this?'" he responded. "Well, how about once I finally master this wand, in return for your sevices I'll conjure a black hole to suck those three brats up there into oblivion?"

To emphasize what he had said, he pointed his wand upward to the Powerpuff Girls, still combating the armies of giant monsters. Sedusa took her time to think this through. On one hand this would deny her of finishing those little brats herself, and that was even if this stranger would maintain his end of this bargain. But on the other hand, this would finally give her free reign to do whatever she damn well pleased in Townsville.

So, after a few seconds, she came to her decision and smirked deviously.

"All right, I'm in," she said, to which Ludo responded with an evil smile of his own.

"Excellent!" he said before hopping on the back of the spider, the eagle perching itself behind him, and opening a dimension portal. "Now, follow me. We still have six more we need to recruit."

* * *

If there was ever a city that could ever be compared to Townsville in how supervillains and giant monsters would regularly run rampant, it would be Miracle City, Mexico. A spicy cesspool of crime and villainy. Despite the efforts of heroes such as White Pantera and his son, El Tigre (that is, when he isn't robbing a bank or committing other crimes with his grandfather, Puma Loco) nothing seemed to even slow the local criminals and supervillains of this city.

One such villain, an Italian boy known as Sergio, though known to others as Señor Siniestro, was currently in the midst in attempting to concoct various schemes, most of which having to do with destroying his rival, El Tigre, with the occasional few that were plans to desperately win the heart of Frida Suárez, with a good chunk of those plans also involving eliminating the 'competition' in the form of Dr. Chipotle Jr.

But, of course, he found himself going through scheme after scheme realizing that most of if not all of them would end in his defeat like his previous plans.

"No, no, no!" he shouted as he crumpled up a blueprint and tossed it into an ever growing pile beside his desk. "No matter what I do, that-a pesky varmint, El Tigre is always one step ahead of me!"

"Señor Siniestro, I presume?" a voice suddenly asked, catching Sergio off guard and causing him to flinch and yell out in surprise before falling off of his chair. When he looked up, he saw Ludo standing in front of him with Sedusa beside him and a portal behind him.

"Who wants to know?" Sergio sneered. In response, Sedusa suddenly tossed his Siniestro armor right in front of him.

"Suit up," Ludo replied. "I believe I may be able to help you with your little 'cat' problem."

* * *

Far away from Mexico, deep inside the manor of Lord Monty Fiske, Fiske, also known to the public as the notorious Monkey Fist, sat in a meditative state inside his dojo while his clan of monkey ninjas sparred with one another. But although he appeared to be meditating, inside the former explorer's mind was a hurricane of anger and obsession over becoming the Monkey King. Every step towards achieving his goal however would only result in him being thwarted by Kim Possible and her monkey phobic sidekick, Ron Stoppable.

He longed for the day where the tables were finally turned and he could finally be rid of both of them. Little did he know however that that day may be sooner than he had originally thought.

As his clan continued to spar, a portal suddenly opened, causing Monkey Fist's eyes to shoot open and for the monkey ninjas to cease their training. Once he saw what had happened, Fiske pointed a finger towards the portal and the ninjas proceeded to leap right in front of it before readying themselves for a fight. But then a large, mechanical foot stepped forward, and with another step, Sergio, now in his Señor Siniestro armor, revealed himself, taking both the monkey ninjas and Fiske aback.

"Howdy, pilgrims!" Siniestro greeted, his voice now deepened thanks to the armor, before the tips of the suit's index fingers flipped open and Siniestro pointed them at the ninjas with the armor's thumbs pointed upward. Lasers then proceeded to shoot out of the index fingers, causing the monkeys to screech in fright before jumping out of the lasers' paths to avoid being fried.

"Cowards!" Monkey Fist shouted at his subordinates before leaping in front of Siniestro in a combat stance. Right before Sergio could fire his weapons again however...

"Thank you, Siniestro, that will be all," the voice of Ludo suddenly said before he came through the portal, the eagle carrying him before setting him down on Siniestro's shoulder. "He won't be of any use to us dead."

However, even after Siniestro deactivated his weapons, Fiske did not stand down from his stance, still ready to teach these intruders a thing about the art of Tai Shing Pek Kwar if necessary.

"As for you, Lord Fiske," Ludo continued before suddenly firing a blast from the wand right in front of the former nobleman's feet. Monkey Fist flinched slightly in response, but still did not back out of his stance.

"Let me tell you about a source of power that will make your mystical monkey mumbo-jumbo look like child's play in comparison," the tiny tyrant said, now suddenly gaining Fiske's attention.

"...Go on," he responded.

* * *

Weeks had passed since Jackal and Hyena's deal with Cyberbiotics went south. The former members of the Pack had been hired by the robotics corporation to deal with a clan of gargoyles threatening their operations in the Amazon Rain Forest. Victory was in their grasp and, as an added bonus, the twins were nearly rid of the gargoyle known as Goliath once and for all, but, per usual, it all came crashing down and Cyberbiotics left them to rot in Riker's Island once Jackal had been transported back to Manhattan.

Now, with both their robotic upgrades forced offline and the two of them in different prison cells, Hyena impatiently waited on whatever hair-brained scheme her brother would come up with to break the two of them out once again so she can ravage the prison guards who were keeping watch outside her cell. This time though, neither of them had Coyote or the rest of the Pack to back them up, so their options were obviously limited.

Then, without warning, an explosion rocked her out of her trance of sheer boredom. Of course, she had assumed that this was her brother's doing.

"Took that jackass long enough t-" Hyena said, only to then stop when she saw smoke emanating to her right and robots that resembled bandits from an old western coming through the smoke and shooting laser six shooters at the guards to take them out. Clearly they weren't anything Xanatos or Cyberbiotics would concoct, so of course the obvious question came to Hyena's mind.

Who the hell is behind this?

Then, as if fate was answering her question for her, a tendril of hair suddenly shattered the device that had deactivated the cybernetic attachments on her. Confused, she turned to her left to find Sedusa standing in front of a portal, her hair tendril retreating back to her head.

"No time for explanations," Sedusa said, obviously seeing Hyena's confusion over all of this. "Come on!"

With that, Sedusa ran back into the portal and vanished. Hyena hesitated to follow for a brief second before remembering the fact that this was a free ticket for her to get out of this hellhole and she wasn't about to pass it up. Besides, if whoever orchestrated this had hostile intentions against her, she could always just disembowel the poor bastard and be done with it. So, with her mind made up, she followed the villainess through the portal and out of her cell.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the facility, Jackal was equally as bewildered over what was happening outside his cell. He was simply busy planning out his and Hyena's escape when ninja monkeys suddenly lept down at the guards from the ceiling and attacked them. Even as he saw what was happening right in front of him, he wasn't convinced that either someone hadn't spiked the food he had eaten hours before or that he wasn't going positively crazy right now.

Then again, for Jackal, the latter wouldn't be that hard to believe.

Then, without warning, a green blast of energy suddenly destroyed the object that shut down his enhancements. Jackal then swiftly and defensively turned to his right to see Ludo standing in front of a dimensional portal with his wand in his hand.

"Okay, what did the chefs put in that gruel?" Jackal asked.

"I can assure you, Jackal, this is no hallucination," Ludo answered. "Now come. I have a proposition for you and your sister."

* * *

The next place that the wand brought Ludo to was not a place on earth, but a rather an endless void that he found himself floating aimlessly through. Ludo cried out in surprise as he tried desperately to grab onto something to steady himself. He soon grabbed his wand and corrected himself, allowing him to get his bearings and figure out as to where his wand had sent him. Once he figured out where he was, he gasped in awe at the sight of the new world he was in.

"It can't be..." he said to himself in amazement. "The Ghost Zone!"

The former ruler had only heard rumors of this place. From what he understood, it was a seemingly endless void that was the residence of every form of ghost from across the universe. Many had tried to seek out this realm of the dead for many different reasons. Some wanted the control of the spectral artifacts that dwell in this world, while others trekked the endless plain in search of lost loved ones, all in vain.

While Ludo was caught in the sight before him, he failed to notice that he was floating right into one of the Ghost Zone's occupants until he crashed right into her. Needless to say, the phantom wasn't exactly pleased with knocked into.

"Watch it, toadstool!" the ghost snarled.

The ghost in question was that of a young girl wearing a sort of gothic rocker attire and long, blue hair that appeared to be set ablaze. She also carried a guitar with which was her main weapon of choice, which was currently being pointed directly at Ludo. With one strum on the chords on her guitar, she fired a blast of spectral energy at the monster. Ludo shrieked in surprise before holding out his wand in front of him. The wand absorbed the energy blast into itself before shooting back at the ghost with twice as much force. The specter cried out in pain as she as she was sent flying downward until she collided with a floating chuck of earth that drifted aimlessly through the Ghost Zone. Before she had a chance to recover and fight back, the ghost found herself face to face with Ludo's now glowing wand.

"I'm curious to see what this will do to ghosts," Ludo growled. "But I like your spunk. What's your name?"

"Ember, Ember Mclain," the ghost answered.

"Well, Ember, you're in luck," the monster responded with a dark grin. "I'm looking for a few recruits, and you just passed your audition."

* * *

With six recruits down and only one to go, the wand had now brought Ludo to a canyon comprised of red sandstone and with several ancient machines that resembled bacteriophages standing deactivated atop the cliffs. Having heard what the wand told him about this final warrior, Ludo thought it would be wise to bring the other six villains along as backup. However, as expected, the six of them were starting to grow impatient.

"How much longer til we finally start wreaking havoc, Ludo?" Jackal asked as he extended the mechanical claws in his right hand. "I've been itching to sick these out."

"Patience, Jackal," Ludo answered in an annoyed tone. "There's still one more warrior we need to recruit. Now, fair warning, the wand has told me that this one might not be too happy to see us here, so watch your back."

With that vague warning, the seven of them then ventured into the canyon in search of the final recruit. As they walked through the canyon though, they noticed multiple odd shaped holes in the walls around them which caught their eyes. Monkey Fist's in particular, as he observed each one he passed thoroughly.

"Strange," he said. "These holes appear to have been carved out manually."

Suddenly, something caused him and the others to stop dead in their tracks. Up above them was a hole at least five times larger than the smaller holes. Unlike the others, this one was much more clean and had a much more defined silhouette, not the inside of it consisted of a much more glass like substance.

"What could have done this?" Ember asked, failing to notice a shadow standing atop the cliff, looking down at the seven villains with contempt. The figure then jumped downward towards the seven of them, only for the wand to send Ludo a heads up, causing his eyes to widen in terror.

"Incoming!" he shouted as he and the others looked up to see an orange and white blur descending towards them. Immediately, they jumped out of its path as it crashed into the ground, creating a small crater and a dust cloud that hid the figure from them. The seven villains then got back on their feet and turned to the dust cloud as it faded away, revealing a tall, orange skinned woman with white hair and a jasper stone for a nose. Little did any of the villains know, with the exception of Ludo, that they were staring at the Gem warrior known only as Jasper.

And she wasn't pleased in the slightest to find these intruders in the Beta Kindergarten.

"Finally," Jackal said with a sickly sense of pleasure. "Someone to hurt."

The former member of the Pack then proceeded to fire the claws in his left hand towards the quartz soldier like tiny rockets, much to Ludo's displeasure.

"What are you fools doing!?" he shouted as Jasper swiped the claws away as if they were flies and charged towards Jackal. However, cackling like a maniac, Hyena proceeded to leap towards her and landed on her back, her mechanical arms and legs extended outward and latching onto the Gem like spider legs. Sparks then emanated from her left claws as she jabbed them into Jasper, but all Hyena got in response was a grunt, almost as if it were more discomforting than painful before grabbing the shocked Hyena by her right arm and swinging her at Jackal, knocking him against the sandstone wall before hurdling a screaming Hyena into another.

Jasper then proceeded to summon her helmet and run towards Monkey Fist, only for him to jump out of her path and onto her back. Fiske attempted to punch her back several times in an effort to slow her down, but all it did was make her angrier. She swiped her arm towards her back to try and get him off, only for Fiske to leap off of her back and land in front of her. He then dodged several swings from her fist before leaping upward in an attempt to land on her face, but Jasper then jumped backwards and headbutted the ground the second Monkey Fist landed on his hands. This in turn caused him to lose balance and not even notice the fact that Jasper had swung her leg upward towards him. The force of the impact knocked the air out of him and sent him launching upwards several feet.

The Gem then prepped herself for when Fiske landed once again, only for hair tendrils and two mechanical arms to wrap themselves around her.

"Huh?" Jasper asked, bewildered as to where they came from, only to see that both Sedusa's hair and Jackal's mechanical arms were the ones responsible. This in turn allowed Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas to run up the walls of the cliffs and safely grab their master in mid air before jumping back down to the ground. Back with Jasper, as she struggled to free herself, Ember seized the opportunity she had and, with one strum of her guitar, fired a blast of spectral energy right at her, sending her crashing into one of the cliffs before falling face first back down to the ground.

Sedusa and Jackal then launched their tendrils and mechanical limbs at the Gem brute once more, only for Jasper to then grab them with both hands, causing them to gasp in shock. With a devious smile, Jasper then swung the two of them into each other, causing them to collide painfully, before swinging them multiple times before launching them right into Ember, knocking her onto the ground. Before the three of them could react, Jasper then proceeded to spin vertically in place to pick up speed before dashing herself towards the three of them. Both Ember and Jackal immediately got out of her path while Sedusa attempted to use her hair to shield herself. However, the impact was able to break through and caused her to crash against the cliff.

As Sedusa struggled to get back on her feet, Jasper approached her, her fist raised upward, when suddenly, a mechanical arm swung right into the quartz, sending her sliding several feet backwards. Jasper then turned to face her attacker, revealed to be Señor Siniestro, now inside a gigantic, six armed suit of armor, looking down at her.

"Reach-a for the sky, hombre!" he said. "And say hello to Señor Siniestro Gigante!"

Multiple areas in the suit then opened to reveal gatling laser cannons, all while Sergio laughed maniacally, not even paying attention to the fact that Jasper had readied herself to leap towards him.

"Adiós, ami-!" Siniestro attempted to say, only for Jasper to jump up to his Gigante armor's chest and headbutt it with enough force for it to break into pieces. This in turn caused him to fall roughly into the pile of scrap metal.

"Note to self, never buy surplus impervium ever again," he muttered.

With the Gigante armor destroyed, Jasper proceeded to walk towards Siniestro with the intent to finish him when a powerful green blast from Ludo's wand caused her to crash against the redstone cliff.

"ENOUGH!" Ludo angrily yelled before composing himself and approaching Jasper as she got back to her feet. "Now then, Jasper, I apologize on behalf of my team, they're just rather antsy to fight some one, bu-"

Without warning, the Gem brute suddenly grabbed Ludo tightly by his tiny body, causing him to yell out in pain, before Jasper brought him up to her, face to face.

"Talk," she bluntly ordered. "You're obviously not from this backwater planet, so what are you doing in my Kindergarten?"

"I'm here-ACK!-to offer you a-UGH!-proposition," Ludo answered as he struggled to breath, only for Jasper to then roughly drop him face first onto the ground.

"Forget it," she responded. "There's nothing a flesh creature could have that I would want."

"Oh, is that so?" Ludo asked as he stood back up. "Even if the end result for you would be, say, shattering a rose quartz and avenging one Pink Diamond?"

Hearing about her former Diamond from this creature obviously shocked the Gem as her eyes widened before angrily looking down at the former ruler.

"How do you-" she snarled, only for Ludo to interrupt her by holding his wand upward.

"With this," he answered. "This is how I found you and the others. A piece of a powerful weapon from another dimension. You see, I'm in a bit of a predicament. There's something that I need in order to fully control it, and I believe you can help me acquire it as well as deal with someone who has been a thorn in my side for far too long. Do so, and I will return the favor by bringing the boy you seek to you so you can finally avenge your master."

Hearing all of this, Jasper decided to think upon Ludo's offer. As she did so, memories of the day Pink Diamond was shattered flooded back to her. Long has she wanted to beat Rose Quartz into submission before she would finally grant her the sweet embrace of death and shatter her gem. And now, this creature could possibly finally grant her wish. Of course, she was not looking forward to working with humans for the time being, but if it meant getting her revenge on Rose, then to her, the ends would justify the means.

And so, within the span of a few seconds, Jasper decided to listen to what it is she had to do for Ludo.

"I'm listening," she said.

Hearing this caused a dark and sinister smile to creep up to Ludo's face. With these seven at his side, not even Star Butterfly will be able to stop him, and the universe will finally be his.

* * *

 **Credit for the scene with Ember goes to my friend,** **who wishes to continue remain anonymous, who helped write scenes as well as entire chapters in some of my previous stories.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Star vs the Forces of Evil, Kim Possible and Gargoyles are owned by Disney, The Powerpuff Girls and Steven Universe are owned by Cartoon Network and El Tigre: The Adventures of Many Rivera and Danny Phantom are owned by Nickelodeon.**


End file.
